Self-Monitoring, Analysis, and Reporting Technology (S.M.A.R.T.) is a signaling method between an internal disk drive electromechanical sensor and the host computer. A hard drive that implements S.M.A.R.T. may include an electromechanical sensor. A S.M.A.R.T. compliant hard drive communicates with the operating system of the host computer through device drivers. The most basic information that SMART provides is the SMART status. The SMART status is represented as “drive OK” or “drive fail” respectively.